


Illustrations of sweeping avengers!

by NotProudNotOut



Series: Familiarity - An Avengers college AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, F/M, Gen, Illustration, M/M, Multi, Past Tony/Pepper - Freeform, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/pseuds/NotProudNotOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers College AU.</p><p>Steve is just trying not to piss off his new roommate Clint by keeping his distance from a certain russian redhead, Tony is busy driving Bruce insane (except he already is), Natascha and Pepper are definitely up to no good, and Fury still wants to save the world.</p><p>No-one really knows what Thor and Loki are up to.</p><p>A compilation of all illustrations posted in the main story of "Avenging Sweepers' Initiative", as well as in future background stories etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations of sweeping avengers!

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can think, it seems most logical to keep this fic as one chapter, and then just adding more pictures to that same chapter.  
> If anyone disagrees - please enlighten me :)

Tony and Steve meeting each other for the first time. Chapter 1 - Familiarity.

 

Chapter four, "The Archer and the Femme Fatale"

 

 

Tony is "Friend-Stark'ed" by Thor and Loki

 

Chapter eight, "Conspiring Redheads". Steve has a confession.

 

Chapter 11: Obie is a manipulative bitch XD

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot yet! Please do check out the story "Familiarity or the avenging sweepers' initiative" that goes with this, if you enjoyed the drawing^^
> 
> I apologize for the somewhat crappy qualities of some of these images. I'm learning how to draw/color on the computer, and also I'm trying out a new style. So..^^"


End file.
